WINX CLUB Y LOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO
by sariah.romero
Summary: La oscuridad se a apoderado de la dimensión mágica, ahora la esperanza de liberación, recae en las manos de dos pequeños hermanos, su objetivo, viajar en el tiempo, buscando ayuda, podrán conseguirla? Una carrera contra reloj para salvar lo que conocen… (Es una pequeña continuacion de cosas que se veran al final de la otra historia, pero no se vera mucho de eso)


WINX CLUB Y LOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO

La oscuridad se a apoderado de la dimensión mágica, ahora la esperanza de liberación, recae en las manos de dos pequeños hermanos, su objetivo, viajar en el tiempo, buscando ayuda, podrán conseguirla? Una carrera contra reloj para salvar lo que conocen…

CAPITULO1: RECUERDOS LEJANOS

La Dimensión Mágica, un rincón del universo lleno de magia y color, un mundo vivo, alegre y feliz, lleno de naturaleza, pero sobre todo magia. Poblado por hadas, guerreros, hechiceras, magos, ogros, pixies, animales mágicos, sirenas y demás criaturas únicas, todas con una tarea diferente en cada uno de sus reinos, todo aquello, destacaba a cada rincón de la Dimisión Mágica, como un mundo de cuento de hadas, un mundo en el que me gustaría vivir.

Ahora todo es diferente, desde que las Trix, mas poderosas que nunca, tomaron el control, mis padres, el Winx Club. Muchos guerreros, hadas, magos, lucharon para defender sus mundos, pero ningún intento fue suficiente para vencer a esas horribles brujas. Ya hace casi un año que no veo a mis Padres, al descubrirse la desaparición del Winx Club, toda esperanza se fue perdiendo, mas aun creo que existe una pequeña esperanza, y estoy dispuesta a llegar a los límites, buscando la forma de salvar mi hogar, y reencontrarme con mi familia.

Mi nombre es Megan y soy la pequeña hija de Musa la guardiana de la Música y Riven el guerrero, ambos, los nuevos reyes del Reino de los Sueños. Tengo trece años y a pesar de que muchos piensan que mi camino, será el de una hechicera, mi deseo mas grande es llegar a ser una guardiana al igual que mi mama, y poder seguir todos sus pasos, lamentablemente, ese sueño se hizo pedazos, después de que la escuela de Alfea, al igual que cada una de las escuelas de magia, fueron destruidas.

Después de la desaparición del Winx Club, conseguí escapar de mi encierro en Torre de Nubes, junto con mi hermano Riv y Sweet mi pequeña pixie de los sueños, juntos conseguimos ocultarnos durante un tiempo, cerca de lo que en un tiempo fue la colorida y alegre aldea pixie de Magix. A pesar de que todos los reinos parecen haber perdido la esperanza, esta aun vive, y mi hermano y yo, conseguiremos salvar nuestro hogar, estoy segura…

-Date Prisa Meg- escuche a mi hermano desde el piso de abajo, mientras yo corría en silencio por las escaleras, de lo que una vez fue algo así como nuestro hogar, pues a pesar de vivir en el reino de los sueños, seguido solíamos acompañar a nuestros padres, a alguna misión que tuviese el Winx Club, pues ni a mi hermano ni a mi, nos gustaba quedarnos solos mucho tiempo en el castillo, por eso, es que, con aquella situación, no entendía, de donde podía sacar yo valor, para resistir casi un año, viviendo en la profundidad del bosque..

Hacia tiempo, no havia pisado aquel lugar, que me traía tantos recuerdos a mi cabeza y estoy segura de no querer hacerlo, si no fuese algo realmente necesario, vi la luz de la linterna de mi hermano, alumbrar mi camino, al final de las escaleras. Sonreí levemente al reconocer la puerta púrpura de mi habitación, a pesar del polvo que había acumulado durante aquel tiempo, parecía no tener ni un rasguño, la abrí y al entrar, me encontré con mi habitación, casi tan ordenada como la había dejado, a diferencia de lo afectada que estaba el resto de la casa, me acerque a un pequeño tocador que había en el cuarto, y rápidamente me fui buscando en los pequeños cajones, hasta que di con una misteriosa piedra parecida al rubí, la cual era cubierta por unos pequeños trapos, mi vista se fijo en la piedra, descuidando por completo el hecho de que tenia poco tiempo y el que Sweet había volado ligeramente hasta mi cama, donde se quedo dormida rápidamente. Al escuchar sus suaves ronquidillos, Salí del extraño trance en el que me había puesta la piedra encantada. Tomando una mágica bolsa morada, coloque la piedra aun envuelta, poco después coloque un gran libro de pasta plateada y un pequeño libro con símbolos raros, que había conseguido tomar de la biblioteca de Torre de Nubes durante nuestra huida. Acercándome a mi cama, me encontré con mi pequeña pixie, Sweet era una pequeña bebe-pixie, que le encantaba dormir, mas cuando encontraba un lugar tranquilo y cómodo, sonreí al ver su adorable pijama, con la que solía vestir, que le hacia parecer un pequeño y adorable conejito rosado, con cuidado la levante, en mi mano derecha

-todo estará bien- le susurre, sin pensarlo mas, con mi mano izquierda tome una fotografía que estaba debajo de la almohada de la cama, la doble levemente y la guarde con cuidado.

-Meg, debemos irnos ahora, los demás ya nos esperan, y los monstruos de la oscuridad comienzan a dirigirse al bosque también, debemos llegar antes que ellos- me dijo mi hermano, al alcanzarme en la habitación, asentí levemente, me coloque mi bolsa morada, la cual tenia el símbolo de Fa. Y cubrí a Sweet con mis brazos y ambos comenzamos a correr, mientras bajábamos las escaleras, y salíamos de la que una vez había sido nuestra casa, al retroceder la mirada a aquel lugar, sentí un nudo en la garganta, seria que nuestro plan funcionaria? Seria que alguna vez nuestra familia volvería a estar junta?

-no es momento de pensar cosas tristes hermana, recuerda que aun hay una posibilidad- me reconforto el, yo asentí levemente, tenia razón, debía ser fuerte, mas que en ningún otro momento.

Corrimos por la oscuridad de la noche, de callejón en callejón, evitando ser vistos, así continuamos hasta que logramos salir de la ciudad, llegando a los inicios de lo que era el bosque –el camino se encuentra por acá- me dijo señalando hacia un lado del bosque donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento

-confía en mi, ese camino no es tan efectivo como el que conozco- le dije, señalando el otro camino, el me miro por unos segundos

-bien, como quieras, solo dime que estas segura a donde nos lleva- me dijo

-estoy segura, es el camino que Sweet y yo recorríamos para llegar a la Aldea Pixie, lo tengo marcado por aquí lo ves- le dije, mostrándoles un pequeño lazo púrpura, sujeto a la rama de un árbol, por el cual se desprendía aquel camino, comenzamos a correr, para que no se nos acabara el tiempo, pues sabíamos que ahora que teníamos la piedra encantada y el libre que tome de Torre de Nubes, las Trix podrían ir en nuestra búsqueda y no podíamos dejar que eso pasara.

Después de mucho caminar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al ver la Aldea Pixie, destruida, la alegría que antes desbordaba en este lugar, había sido cambiado por la oscuridad que la invadía, la música que solía tocar para ellas, se había convertido en un silencio sepulcral. Sweet despertó de pronto y bolo un poco adormilada, hacia lo que una vez había sido la aldea, sus grandes y hermosos ojos azulados como el hielo, se humedecieron, al coger un especie de peluche de un osito algo pequeño, el cual abrazo fuertemente, hincándome cerca de ella le dije –todo estará bien Sweet, cuando esto acabe, todas las pixies volverán, estoy segura- al escuchar mis palabras, mi querida amiga, bolo hacia mi y con sus pequeños brazos, sin soltar al osito que traía, me dio un pequeño abrazo, rodeando mi cuello, comencé a sentir sus pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a correr

-Ho, pero que momento mas conmovedor- escuche una voz fría, detrás nuestro, una vos que me hizo temblar.


End file.
